1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure and an equipment rack using such a mounting structure, and in particular, it relates to such a mounting structure and equipment rack for mounting a keyboard-video-mouse (KVM) switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased reliance on computer equipment, the requirements for server equipment and their computing and storage capabilities are increasing. This increases the demand for efficiently accommodate the computer equipment in offices, manufacturing locations, etc. Due to the functional requirements and reliability requirements, servers typically are larger than desktop computers. Management and space allocation for servers, including wiring arrangement, are therefore important. A typical company will have anywhere from a few to thousands of servers. Thus, management and efficient space utilization will become more and more important as the number of servers increases.
Typically, servers are mounted racks, such as rack 20 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Conventional server rack 20 typically use cables 40 to connect multiple pieces of equipment, such as equipment 71, 72 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Because the rack typically has a fixed size, when the sizes of the equipment 71, 72 change, they often cannot use the original rack. As shown in FIG. 1B, when the depth of the rack 20 is smaller than the size of the equipment 71, 72 in the depth direction, if they are to be connected by the cable 40, it may result in difficulties or instability in mounting the equipment 72 in the rare.